sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ( ) is a crossover platform fighting game exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. It was developed at SuperBot Entertainment along with SCE Santa Monica Studios and was published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, similar to the style of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises such as God of War, PaRappa the Rapper, Infamous, and Sly Cooper, as well as third-party franchises like BioShock. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Battles take place in one of fourteen different battle arenas, with many featuring elements and stage hazards that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a combination of two games with one series being the initial location, before the second series "invades" it., For example as "Sandover Village" (based on Jak and Daxter), will later have elements from Hot Shots Golf. During gameplay, item pick-ups will spawn on the battlefield, such as the Hedgehog Grenade from Resistance, the Gravity Shield from WipEout, Baumusu's Axe from Rise of the Kasai, and Razor Claws from Ratchet & Clank. These items can be used to augment a player or attack an opponent, causing them to lose AP. Both stage hazards and items can be disabled in the game's options menu. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man, the former mascot for the Sony PlayStation in North America. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit; stock-based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing; and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as in-game costumes, victory animations, and profile icons. The game also features cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Characters There are 24 playable characters in the game, with 20 default, and 4 of them being DLC. Default Characters * Kratos * PaRappa * Fat Princess * Sweet Tooth * Radec * Sly Cooper * Nathan Drake * Cole MacGrath * Evil Cole MacGrath * Ratchet & Clank * Jak and Daxter * Big Daddy * Dante * Heihachi Mishima * Nariko * Raiden * Sackboy * Sir Daniel * Spike * Toro Downloadable Characters * Kat and Dusty * Emmett Graves * Isaac Clarke * Zeus Controls Spike's Moveset Spike's moveset in this game revolves around the various Gotcha Gadgets that he utilize in the Ape Escape series. Spike's Character Info Time-Traveling Simian Subduer A young and energetic fourth-grader, Spike is accidentally sucked into a time machine by the hands of Specter, an ape granted uncanny intelligence through the use of an experimental cap. Spike embarks on a quest to stop Specter and his ape army, thwarting them using a variety of weapons, tools, and gadgets provided by his friend the Professor, including clubs, slingshots, an RC Satellite Laser, and Bananarang. References to Ape Escape in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royal''e There are a ton of references and callbacks to the Ape Escape series: Ape Escape * Spike, who debut in this game, appears as a playable character. * Spike uses the Stun Clubs, Monkey Radar, Slingback Shooter, Dash Hoop, Sky Flyer, R.C. Car, and the Magic Punch in his attacks. * The Monkey Net appears as Spike's Level 1 Super Move. * The Pipo Monkeys appear in some of Spike's intros, outros, and attacks. * Some of Spike's battle quotes come from the US and UK versions of the game. *Time Station appears as a stage, and mashes up with ''Resistance. References to Twisted Metal, God of War, Jak and Daxter, Warhawk and Patapon can also appear on this stage. A remix of the Time Station theme can be heard. *Specter, Natalie and the Professor (along with a Pipo Monkey) also appear in the Time Station Stage where Specter is using the Time Station while Natalie and the Professor watch on from a computer screen. *Charu appears in Spike's story mode. *A Pipo Monkey appears as Spike's unlockable minion. The Professor and Specter are DLC minions. *The Peak Point Matrix appears in the Invasion stage in the background when Goliath appears. During the stage transformation, the Invasion stage brings some elements from Fossil Field. A song that sounds similar to Specter's Theme appears in Invasion when the stage transformation occurs. Ape Escape 2001 * Spike's alternate blue shirt from EX Mode appears as a color for "Classic Throwback Suit". Ape Escape 2 * Spike uses the Bananarang in one of Spike's attacks. * One of the alternate colors for "Special Event Suit" is similar to Jimmy's hair color and clothes. * Spike's losing animation for "Yes" has a Pipo Monkey dancing around a defeated Spike, which is a call-back to the Game Over screen in Ape Escape 2. * Some of Spike's lines come from the US and UK versions of the game. * Marc Silk returns to voice Spike and Specter. * Dan Green returns to voice the Professor. * Spike's Main Menu background has stars coming out of the bottom of the screen, which are similar to Ape Escape 2's intro. * Some of Specter's quotes come from the US and UK cutscenes. Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed * Spike's DLC costume set, "Classic Throwback Suit" is based on his default appearance in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. * Spike's "Thunder Crack" Special Attack appears as his Level 2 Super Move under the name "Sword Frenzy". * Spike's "Sonic Revolution" and "Hurricane Crush" Special Attacks appears in his throws. * Spike's winning animation for "Yes" and "I Win", along with his results animation come from Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. * Grid Core, the final boss of Pumped & Primed, resembles Polygon Man. Ape Escape: On the Loose * Maria Darling returns to voice Charu. Ape Escape 3 * Some of Specter's quotes come from the US and UK cutscenes. Ape Escape: Million Monkeys * Spike uses the Dual Stun Clubs, Stun Blade, R.C. Satellite Laser, B Launcher, and Teleport Boots in some of his attacks. * Spike's default costume set, "Million Monkeys", is based on his default appearance in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. ** One of Spike's alternate colors for "Million Monkeys" gives Spike a blue and white colored jacket and bright orange hair, which is similar to Natalie's design in Million Monkeys. * Spike's 2nd costume set, "Special Event Suit", is based on the Battle Armor that he wears in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. * Some of Spike's winning and results animation both come from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. * The Satellite Laser appears as Spike's Level 3 Super Move. * Pipotron G can appear as an attack via the Monkey Radar. * The Killer Bees appear as an item. Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission * Goliath's design comes from this game. Saru Get You ~On Air~ * Spike's 3rd outfit, "Classic Throwback Suit" has him wearing his black pants from the first season anime. Saru Get You ~On Air~ 2nd * Spike's "Character Selection" portrait has him in the exact same pose he has in the promo image of the second season of Saru Get You ~On Air~. Other * The Killzone stage Invasion mashes up with Ape Escape. Goliath also appears on the Invasion Stage, along with Pipo Monkeys running around the stage, and one in a cage when the mashup begins. ** Polygon Man can also transform into Goliath in the final battle. Gallery Spikem.png Spike9.PNG Spike Intro.jpg Spike Sword 5.PNG Spike Sword 4.PNG Spike Sword 3.PNG Spike Sword 2.PNG Spike Sword.PNG Magif Punch PSASBR.PNG Woola Hoop.gif W9.png W2.PNG MRGIF.gif 2rjyv.gif Fisga.gif F3.PNG F2.PNG Spike_1.PNG Spike_Ending.jpg Spike_Intro.jpg Spike_thumb.jpg Spike4.PNG Spike8.PNG Spike9.PNG Spike10.PNG Spike11.PNG 2rjyv.gif Bananarang.PNG 5cdb92454db3884bbda26b1572997434.jpg 16xtywr.jpg 526768e500f6e2be6a51b9d7cc2c5bfc.jpg Capture-20120910-232754.png Capture-20130329-234949.png Capture-20130329-235123.png Dojo_ape.jpg F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383.jpg F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383_-_Cópia.jpg Monkey_Minion.png Pipobg.png Pipomonkey.png Pipotron.jpg Pipotron_01.jpg Profyy.jpg Resistance.jpg Speckkyy.jpg Specter_minion.jpeg 2013-01-02-172118.jpg 407746_374939405923094_1820964981_n.png Classic_Spike.jpg PSASBR_Spike_Pre-Order.png 700x0_p17pcsq3581k6afel11b314601ffjh.jpg SpikeCostume.jpg Ratchetsatellite.png tumblr_maka6qQqav1rh6lv8o6_1280.jpg Goliath.png Charu.png Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Spike Trailer PlayStation All Stars - Spike Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Complete Spike Character Moves List (Tutorial) Trivia * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale are Spike, the Professor, Natalie and Charu's first and only appearance on the PlayStation 3, excluding re-releases. ** This is also Spike's fighting game debut. * Spike's Story Mode is actually a prequel to Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. * The voice actors for Spike, Specter and Charu from UK dub of Ape Escape: On the Loose (Marc Silk and Maria Darling) return to their respective characters. The only exception is Professor, who is voiced by Dan Green in the U.S. dub of Ape Escape 2. * Some of the characters (or the voice actors of a character) have appeared or have been referenced in the Ape Escape series. ** Ratchet and Clank appeared as a bonus monkey in the EU and JP versions of Ape Escape 3 and PlayStation Move: Ape Escape, as well as in a promo video in the JP version in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. ** Nathan Drake's voice actor, Noland North, voiced Dr. Tomoki in the US version Ape Escape 3. ** Toro and Kuro makes many cameo appearances in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, as well as in many PlayStation promos. ** Jak appears as an unlockable costume for the monkeys in Ape Escape Racing. ** Cole MacGrath appears as a bonus monkey in PlayStation Move: Ape Escape. ** Sly Cooper appears as a bonus monkey PlayStation Move: Ape Escape. Category:Games Category:Cameos Category:Other Media Category:PlayStation 3 Games